Spelling Bee Hard
Spelling Bee Hard is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 29, 2018. Plot Captain Man and Kid Danger are recording a segment for their podcast. During their podcast, Dr. Minyak calls in. He challenges Captain Man to the Swellview Spelling Bee. Charlotte sees this and goes downstairs to the Man Cave. Henry puts Dr. Minyak on hold and tells Captain Man that he cannot spell. Captain Man doesn't agree with Henry. Charlotte arrives in the Man Cave, and says she was competing in the spelling bee to be the winner for the fourth year in the row. Captain Man doesn't care, and he goes back on the call to accept Dr. Minyak's challenge. Dr. Minyak says that whoever loses would have to ride to California and back on a children's tricycle. Captain Man hangs up, and tells Charlotte that she would have to lose on purpose so that he could win. Captain Man decides to cheat on the spelling bee. Henry and Jasper go to the spelling bee with bags full of food. So, if they wanted Captain Man to say the letter, G, one of them would pull out a grapefruit, and if they wanted him to say E, one of them would pull out an egg. This works for a while, until the only ones left in the competition are Charlotte, Dr. Minyak, and Captain Man. They take a break, and Piper and Jasper start fighting, since Piper wanted to eat the food in his bag. They get escorted out by security as a result. Henry comes back from the bathroom to find a man had eaten a lot of the food in his bag. Henry calls Schwoz and tells him that they can no longer tell Captain Man the answers. Schwoz gets an idea. He tells Henry that after Dr. Minyak spells his next word, Henry had to challenge the spelling. Dr. Minyak's next word is "zeitgeist", which he spells correctly. Henry stands and says that Dr. Minyak was wrong. Meanwhile, Schwoz searches all uses of "zeitgeist" on the internet and change the spellings to "zeitgeistq". The spelling bee employees look up the spelling of the word, and find that it was in fact spelled "zeitgeistq", and Dr. Minyak gets eliminated. Captain Man goes up and has to spell "pectoral". Henry and Jasper can't help him, and Captain Man has to spell the word by himself. He is able to get to the final letter, and Henry pulls out a lemon from his bag. Captain Man is about to get the spelling right, but remembers that Charlotte has won for the last three years. He decides to help her, and spells the wrong letter on purpose. Charlotte goes up and spells "pectoral" correctly. She wins the spelling bee for the fourth year in a row, and since Captain Man and Dr. Minyak both lost, both have to tricycle to California. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *??? as Samantha Trivia *This will be Dr. Minyak's first appearance since Danger Games. Goofs *If Schwoz could tell Henry and Jasper the spelling through earpieces, they could have given Captain Man an earpiece and Schwoz could give the answers directly to Captain Man. Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes